Love Does Die
by LaylaLovesYou-016
Summary: This is my take on what should have happened after the bathroom scene between Bug and Brittany. Brittany x Bug. R&R please.


**So, I haven't written for this category yet but I'm going to give it a try. Review, please? This is a Brittany x Bug story. It takes place after the bathroom scene. It is intended to be a one shot but could turn into more.**

Bug didn't know why he'd listened to Alex in the first place. He knew that spying on Fang would only bring trouble. He really did feel like Alex's monkey. He was already a laughing stock and now everyone thought that he was a pervert as well. He really only wanted to know what Brittany thought of him and now that he knew it was bad, he regretted it.

He sat outside the school, waiting to go into the principal's office. He took a deep breath, watching Brittany walk past him. "Pervert." She mumbled under her breath. She stopped and turned again, looking at him. "I'm sorry I screamed." Bug shook his head. "I don't blame you." He replied softly. Brittany looked at him. "You should get out more, Bug. Shop. It's what I do when I'm scared." Bug was confused. "You're scared?" Brittany shook her head. "Angry, is what I meant to say." She turned to walk away but Bug's voice stopped her.

"It's okay to be afraid, Brittany. We all are." He said with a sad smile. Brittany turned back around, walking over and sitting beside him. She wasn't sure why she had sat beside him, or what she was going to say but for some reason, she couldn't help herself.

"Thanks, Bug." Was all she could manage. Bug nodded his head with a small smile. "You don't have to thank me, Brit." Brittany looked at him, taking a deep breath. She bit her lip, looking at her hands. "Bug, what if the legend is true?" She looked up at him, the slightest hint of tears in her eyes. Bug shook his head. "It's just a legend. We're all going to be fine." He knew he was trying to convince the both of them, but at the time, he didn't care.

Brittany smiled at him, nodding her head. She wasn't really sure what to say. She wanted to apologize for the years of torture from Brandon and Fang and for helping them but she couldn't manage the words.

"Bug, I'm...Sorry?" Brittany started awkwardly. She licked her lips, looking at the ground. "I know how bad it must have felt having Brandon and Fang constantly picking on you. And having me by their side the entire time."

"It only me hurt because you _were_ by their side."

"What?" Brittany looked up at him in shock. Was she hearing him correctly? She wasn't sure. She knew that Bug admired her, but to what extent?

"Brittany, I have always loved you." Bug said, not looking at Brittany. He had held it in for a long time and he was finally telling her. He already knew she didn't feel the same but for some reason he knew he had to let it all out anyways.

Before anything else could happen, along came Brandon storming towards them. "You're going to get it now." He said angrily.

Bug stood up as Brandon approached him. He wasn't sure what to say so he simply waited for the hit that was soon to come. But it didn't come. Brittany stood in front of Bug with her arms crossed. "Brandon, stop it."

"Come on, Brittany, you have to be kidding. You aren't seriously sticking up for him."

"I am. Now run along before I tell Fang you're off your leash." Brittany knew her threat wouldn't work because he could simply threaten to tell Fang about her sticking up for Bug, but Brandon actually turned and hastily walked away. He turned once, pointing at Bug. "You just wait." He grumbled, continuing on towards his house.

Brittany sat Bug back down, taking a deep breath. She knew she had to respond to what he'd said but she couldn't find the right words. So she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Bug didn't hesitate to kiss back, although it took him a moment because he was dazed. The kiss was warm and soft, something more than Bug had ever imagined it to be. He felt some sense of security her with Brittany.

When Brittany pulled away, Bug couldn't help but smile at her. "I love you too." She said, getting up and smiling at him. She walked off towards her house with a simple wave.

A few hours passed and Bug's mind was still on Brittany. He had heard her in the woods talking to Brandon but he could only trust that nothing had happened between the two of them. Brandon was sneaky, but Brittany was smart.

Bug was lying in his bed, looking at the ceiling in wonder when he heard the voices of his mother and sister in the hallway. He got up and stood by the door to hear their muffled conversation.

"Jay was found dead in the river this morning. Penelope was found by the old ambulance. Brandon and Britta

ny in the woods." Fang said and that's when Bug knew, she was, in fact, dead. He was ready now more than ever for the ripper to come.

**Hey, so review what you think, please. Again, this is the first time writing for this category. Next I'm either going to do a longer Bug and Brittany one or a Brandon and Brittany one. Tell me what you think I should do, okay? Anyways, that's all for now.**


End file.
